<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miles Away by Mieteve_Minijoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022390">Miles Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma'>Mieteve_Minijoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale of New York [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATF Agent Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead baby, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Undercover Jughead Jones, Vaginal Sex, bughead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead pulled his car into the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to traffic delays and rest stops, he was getting home two hours later than he would have liked, but he wanted to surprise her. The last time he saw her he promised that he would be home before Christmas, and he fully intended on keeping that promise.</p>
<p>Jughead stepped out of his car, looking up at the cozy split-level that he hadn’t seen in almost two years and sighed happily. </p>
<p>Home Sweet Home...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale of New York [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miles Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!!!! I am finally back with the next installment, sorry that it took so long! Life the last month or so has been really hard for me and I have spent the last little bit working on a new project with my bestie soul sister, Cyd, that has helped me cope with all the issues. </p>
<p>Also big thanks to Cyd (@smugheadjonesthethird) for her help with this segment. You are the best sounding board and cheerleader in the world and I love your face girlie! 😘</p>
<p>Shout out to @KittiLee for being my amazing beta on this and also for always encouraging me and checking up on me during my rough times this last month. Love you! Thanks for being an awesome friend and cheerleader as well!</p>
<p>Okay guys, so here it is: the moment you have all been waiting for! REUNION TIME! Now, I am gonna tell you, this is not the end of the story here. I have several more moments I want to share in this AU so if anyone has a request of what they would like to see, hit me up on Tumblr @mieteve-minijoma or leave me a comment and I will see what I can do to make that request happen 🤗</p>
<p>One last thing: if you haven't noticed, each segment is named after a song. </p>
<p>Big Bad Wolf - In This Moment<br/>I'm On Fire - Bruce Springsteen<br/>Closer - Asking Alexandria (cover of NIN song)<br/>Miles Away - Memphis May Fire (which if you have never heard it, go do it now. It is amazing)</p>
<p>I use music as my inspiration when writing so if you have song fic requests, let me know (they can be in this AU or not, idc which lol)</p>
<p>Okay, now that I have written a novel as my notes, I will let you get to it!</p>
<p>Much Love,<br/>-Bina💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~Dec 23 2019 - 9:02 PM - 0 miles till home~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead pulled his car into the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to traffic delays and rest stops, he was getting home two hours later than he would have liked, but he wanted to surprise her. The last time he saw her he promised that he would be home before Christmas, and he fully intended on keeping that promise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead stepped out of his car, looking up at the cozy split-level that he hadn’t seen in almost two years and sighed happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home Sweet Home...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d asked his bosses not to let anyone know that he was coming. He wanted to surprise Betty like he usually did when he got back from an assignment. And while this time was a bit different (seeing as all contact was prohibited by both agencies to maintain his cover, as well as for her protection), he still wanted to keep up the tradition that they had started all those years ago when he came home to her after the Mississippi incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead looked up at the dark windows as he pulled his bags from his car and wondered if she might not be home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Betty wouldn’t break her Christmas Eve Eve tradition. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In all the years they’d been together, she had never broken her routine - not once - so he knew she was home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to see the look on her face when I walk through that door.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~Mar 17 2014 - 2:13 AM - 87 Days Undercover~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty paced the floor of their apartment, her cell in one hand and her service revolver in the other. She kept hearing Archie’s words on repeat, continuously bouncing around in her head, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He’s been compromised, B. We told him to abort but we lost contact with him over 12 hours ago. Don’t worry, he knows the exit plan so I’m sure he’ll be okay. We just have to wait it out. But, just in case, maybe you shouldn’t be at your place right now? It might not be safe for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty immediately said ‘fuck that’ and refused to let the bureau put a detail on her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They come in here and they’ll learn the term ‘Hell Hath No Fury’ </span>
  <b>real </b>
  <span>quick...</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t the first time she was possibly in danger like this and she wasn’t going to run and hide. She was stronger than that. She didn’t hide from the Black Hood, so she sure as hell wouldn’t let some psychotic white supremacists group scare her out of her own home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty sighed heavily, her worry starting to drag her heart to her stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>87 Days...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead had been gone 87 </span>
  </em>
  <span>excruciating</span>
  <em>
    <span> days and Betty was terrified for him. When they agreed to this assignment, Jughead assured her that he would be as safe as possible. This was the first assignment that he’d taken that would be just for him, and even though Betty had a bad feeling about it, the decision was ultimately left up to their bosses. They thought she was too personally involved to have a vote.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she had been pissed. No, she was infuriated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not at Jughead for taking the assignment and not even really with her bosses pushing it through. No, she was angry that they insinuated that she was somehow compromised because of her relationship status with Jughead. Who did they think they were to make assumptions on what the fuck she could handle? Especially given her past.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After they’d come home that day, Betty had broken down. Jughead held her while she cried and got out her anger, then they spent the rest of the weekend in each other's arms - and in their bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was 90 days ago... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>90 days since the last time they had been intimate. 89 days since they shared a bed together and she slept in his arms. 88 days since the last time she felt his lips pressed to hers in goodbye. 87 days since he became a ghost. 87 days since ATF Agent Forsythe Jones left. 87 days since he became White Supremacist Donny Josephs. 87 days since </span>
  </em>
  <span>her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead Jones existed... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now, with his cover blown to shit, that icy day in December may have been the last day he would ever exist again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What would she do if she lost him? Betty had already lost so much in her life and she survived it, but something inside told her she wouldn’t survive losing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him</span>
  <em>
    <span>. She knew they’d only been together a year, but after all she had been through, it had left a gaping hole that was ripped deep into her soul. A wound that she never thought could ever be closed - until Jughead slammed into her after that Christmas party a little over a year ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead was the first person who was ever able to fill that void completely, like he was created specifically for her. She knew it was cliche - that a strong, independent woman shouldn’t depend on a man -  but she did. She loved him deeper than she had ever loved anyone and the thought of losing him was enough to make her spiral.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, she was shaken from her panic when she heard a noise outside the front door to her apartment. She stood across the room with her weapon drawn, ready to defend her home and herself if need be. The door creaked open slowly and her breath caught at the sight of the man in her doorway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Juggie!” she shouted, dropping her gun on the couch and running into his arms. He wrapped himself around her and they both fell to their knees, crying and pressing kisses wherever they could reach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Betts, baby. I love you so much. I missed you so fucking much,” he whispered against the skin of her neck. Betty pulled back to inspect the cuts and bruises on his face, a sob escaping her lips as she ran her fingers over his shaved head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re hair...” she whimpered sadly. Jughead let out a deep chuckle, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed her again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh, don’t cry. It’ll grow back, baby,” he smiled, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks. He stood, turning to close and lock the door before he turned back to help her up. “I missed you, baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without a second thought, he carried Betty into their bathroom and sat her back on her feet as he got the water set and the shower running. When he turned around, her thighs clenched at the look in his eyes. His pupils encompassed his irises and the look of hunger in his eyes made her tremble. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Strip.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty didn’t hesitate, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it free of the confines of her skirt and dropping it to the floor. Jughead reached behind his shoulders and pulled his tee-shirt free, throwing it with hers. She unzipped her skirt, kicking it away as she watched Jughead remove his jeans and boxers all at once. Her mouth watered at the sight of his already hard cock, practically ripping her bra and panties off as he fisted himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once they were finally both stripped bare - staring at each other and breathing heavily - Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She crashed into him, devouring his lips hungrily. Jughead reached around and grabbed her ass, picking her up and stepping into the shower together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Juggie...” she whimpered, feeling his erection pressing against her dripping heat as he sat her to her feet. She pouted as he pulled away, grabbing her body wash and lathering it in his palms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“First we get clean,” he whispered as he stepped behind her, rubbing the soap on her breasts with one hand and snaking the other down to lather her pussy as he rasped, “Then we can get dirty.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty moaned his name as she felt his fingers grazing her throbbing clit, his teeth nipping at her throat before sucking a bruise onto the tender flesh. Betty ground her ass against his cock before grabbing the soap and turning around to stroke him. Their tongues twisted together in a fevered kiss as they finished cleaning every inch they could reach and rinsing off under the steamy water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Jug... I need you, baby,” Betty whimpered, grinding her slickness against his thigh. "Fuck me, baby." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing her beg made him lose control and Jughead growled, picking her up again and pressing her against the cool tile of the shower. He paused for a moment, kissing her softly as he eased himself into her heat. They sighed into each other's mouths, savoring the satisfying stretch of being fully connected again before he pulled out to thrust into her again - harder this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead grunted her name as he hammered into her, his mouth trailing love bites down her chest until he reached her taut nipple and pulled it between his teeth to make her cry out in rapture. Betty could feel herself inching steadily closer to her peak, her walls fluttering around his throbbing cock as he fucked her into the wall.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Jug-- Don’t stop... I’m almost there, baby...” Betty gasped, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and gripping his ass with the other to pull him deeper. Jughead panted harder with the effort, pounding into her pulsing cunt until she was screaming his name in his ear. Betty’s orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train, breaking her apart and then sewing her back together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few more thrusts, Jughead came with a roar, burying himself to the hilt as he filled her with his hot release. They stood in the shower, wrapped in each other's arms, and basking in the afterglow when Betty suddenly burst into tears. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby? Oh, God-- I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Jughead asked, cupping her chin so she would look at him. Betty shook her head and let out a watery chuckle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no. No, you didn’t hurt me, Jug. I-I’m just so glad you’re home, that you’re here with me and you’re safe... I was s-so scared you weren’t coming home. I don’t think I could go on without you,” Betty sobbed into his neck, clinging to him to keep herself anchored. All of those emotions she kept inside since she spoke to Archie came pouring out of her like a waterfall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead held her while she cried, whispering soothing words in her ear as he cleaned her up and helped her out of the shower. He wrapped her in her fuzzy bathrobe and carried her to their bed, stripping her naked before laying her down and crawling in behind her. He held her in his arms and stroked her hair, his fingers brushing through her tangles slowly. When he finally broke the silence and spoke, it was the last thing she expected him to say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry Me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~Dec 23 2019 - 9:12 PM - Home~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead crept inside slowly, setting his bags down quietly as he took in their home. It seemed like forever since he had been here - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was almost two years </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he looked around to take everything in. The place seemed different but, at the same time, it was just how he left it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only lights on in the entire space were from the bright bulbs on their Christmas tree and the ones hanging across their mantle. He grinned when he noticed all the pictures of the two of them she'd kept placed above the fireplace. Pictures from their wedding, their honeymoon, and vacations. All their happy moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to take more pictures soon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead sighed heavily, hating himself for allowing his work to take him from the best thing that had ever happened to him for as long as it did. This was why he ultimately told their bosses that his UC days were over. He would be more than happy to stay with the team, but he needed to be home with his wife. He was done with fieldwork and all the bullshit that came with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were too many close calls, too many times when he wasn't sure if he'd actually make it back to her or not. And going undercover as himself? That had probably been the stupidest idea he'd ever had to date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it got your Dad out of that life - for good this time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to head into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a jug of orange juice and popping it open to drink straight from the container. Just as he was about to shut the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun safety being clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright asshole, I don't know who you are or why the fuck you're raiding my fridge but you officially broke into the wrong house. Now, put your fucking hands up and kick the door closed slowly before I have to put a government-issued bullet in your ass." Jughead grinned when he heard her voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I wanted to surprise her... Mission accomplished...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as she asked and slowly shut the door before saying, "Hey, Betts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Juggie?" Betty asked, surprised as she lowered her gun and flicked on the kitchen lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby. Surprise?” Jughead grinned at his wife, hands still in the air as he took in the sight of her. However, his smile and the jug of orange juice dropped at the exact same time as his eyes focused on her extended abdomen. He stood frozen, shock taking over as he whispered, “Betts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Daddy. You’re daughter and I missed you,” Betty said, a smile on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She stepped towards him slowly, placing the gun on the counter before she cupped her hands to his cheeks. Jughead blinked, really focusing on her for the first time since he saw her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betts?” he whispered through his tears, searching her eyes before he fell to his knees weeping. Jughead clung to her, his head resting on her stomach as he sobbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome home, Daddy... </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked up at Betty, seeing the sheer look of joy on her face and he laughed in excitement. “I’m gonna be a dad? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty choked out a laugh through her sobs and nodded excitedly as Jughead shouted for joy, kissing her abdomen and whispering to his unborn child, “Daddy’s home, babygirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>